Love Teasers
by potterride
Summary: Fang knows who Iggy likes, will he help his friend out, or tease him 'till the death of him? NO FIGGY!


*****Disclaimer*** okay this was Bittersweet x's idea, and it's against her morals to write Maximum Ride (i have no idea why), so she told me to write this, and I don't own Maximum Ride at all-I would be with Fang if I did!**

**Dedication: i have no freakin' clue who to dedicate this to..hmm..uh to you Bittersweet x! I love the last line too!**

Just a break was all the Flock needed. Between Hawaii, sub marines, a little romance, and of course saving the entire world, it was nice just to take a break-even for a little while. The Flock, being as there was nowhere else to go, went to the Martinez's where they all greeted each other...

"Hi, Ella! Nice to you see you again!" Iggy greeted her.

"Hi, Iggy!" Ella enveloped him, and suffocated in him something called a hug.

"Can't...breathe...Ella!" Iggy choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Ella loosened her hold.

"It's okay," Iggy's arms encircled her waist.

Fang was totally not watching this whole scene, nah, he was just leaning against the wall smirking at two people hugging each other; one blind guy and one girl. Yeah, he totally wasn't watching...pftt

"Fang," Max walked over to him. "What are you smirking at?"

His eyes redirected to Max, and he put on his impassive mask.

"At that spiral notebook, and how it's the color blue." Fang said coolly.

Max looked at him like he was blue,

"Why are you smirking at it?" She followed his line of vision of where he was staring and saw the spiral notebook, which was past Iggy and Ella.

Fang shrugged, "It's not black."

Max rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen where chocolate chip cookies were being made.

Fang looked at Iggy who was following Gazzy upstairs,

"Hey, Iggy," Fang said.

"Hi, Fang. Gaz you can go get some cookies now, Fang will show me upstairs." Iggy patted Gazzy's head, as he ran off towards the kitchen.

Fang and Iggy went upstairs, and when they were safely out of earshot, Fang rounded on him.

"You and Ella, huh?"

Iggy looked taken aback, "What? No! Ella? I would never like her! She's Max's sister!" 

"Tell me you didn't like her hugging you?" Fang's eyebrows rose.

"Fang, what boy wouldn't like a hug from a girl?" Iggy put his hands on his hips.

"You guys hugged for a pretty long time," Fang nudged him.

"S-so?"

"You like her,"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine I do!" Iggy capitulated.

Fang smirked in triumph, "So, where are you gonna make your move?"

"I don't know!" Iggy threw his hands up in the air. "When are you gonna make your move on Max?"

"I already did, three times, and look where I am now." Fang leaned back against the wall.

"Wow, dude, two of those three times she rejected you," Iggy laughed.

"Yeah, and if you don't make your move soon, she'll reject you too."

"I don't like her that much," Iggy ran a hand through his hair.

"If you and Ella are in the same room, and I ask Angel to read your mind, you wouldn't be thinking about Ella-dirty thoughts?" Fang asked.

"What about you and Max?" Iggy said.

"What about me and Max?" Fang asked warily.

"You wouldn't be having dirty thoughts about her?"

"I wouldn't have dirty thoughts, and Angel wouldn't care because Max and I are already together." Fang answered.

"I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones, what can you do about that?" Iggy grinned.

"If I go sing 'Iggy likes Ella' right now, you wouldn't care?" Fang asked.

"No. 'Cause one, you're Fang, you don't sing or make a fool out of yourself." Iggy waved his hand gesturing to Fang. "And two, you're Fang."

"Thank you for telling me my name," Fang said. "C'mon, Igs. From what I have seen you love Ella, not like, love."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do no-"

"STOP FIGHTING LIKE FIVE-YEAR OLDS AND COME DOWN FOR COOKIES!" Max yelled, probably by her mom's orders.

"Coming Max!" Iggy called back.

"You still like Ella," Fang said.

"Yes, Fang, I think we have established that." Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. They stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds, and then Iggy broke it.

"Hey, Fang,"

"Yeah, Ig?"

"You like Max, right?"

"Yeah..." Fang said in a 'duh' voice.

Iggy grinned like Lord Voldemort, and started down the stairs, singing:

"FANG LIKES MAX! FANG LIKES MAX!"

"IGGY!" Fang and Max both shouted over the everybody's laughing.

It ended with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a ballet costume.

**A/N: yo, haha that was appropriate! I just had to put in that last line, but c'mon, tell me it didn't make you laugh or think 'this author is crazy, but I'm gonna go check out more of her parodies and review them like I'm reviewing this one!' yeah, that's _exactly_ what you're thinking-DON'T DENY-DEFY! sorry, anyways, this is my second Maximum Ride story-NONE OF THEM ARE MY IDEAS! Bittersweet x all I can is you're lucky writing Maximum Ride stories are not against my morals! sigh..well smile and laugh always!**

**good luck with the heat!**


End file.
